Together Forever
by Lady Starlight2
Summary: Three girls are transported to Middle Earth. Will they ever find their way back home? Will they ever want to leave? And why does everything seem so familiar to them?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ok, all I've got in the form of money is two dimes and a penny. Obviously, I don't own LOTR, JRR Tolkien does; however, I do own Haley, Eileen, and Elizabeth. Yes they are OC's, but I wrote this for myself and my friends, if you want to flame go right ahead, I just won't read it. ON WITH THE SHOW!!

**Together Forever**

By: Lady Starlight 2

Ch. 1

"Bye Eileen, bye Elizabeth! See you tomorrow!" a twenty year old blond, blue eyed girl called.

"Bye Haley, thank your uncle for the sword lessons for us ok?" a twenty-three year old girl with shoulder length brown hair and dark blue eyes replied. Next to her a twenty-one year old girl with chin length brown hair and light blue eyes smiled broadly and waved, calling out her own farewell as the two walked off, their swords in their scabbards by their sides. "So Eileen, how do you think your lessons are going?" the girl with the shoulder length hair asked.

"Alright I guess. I don't know how you do it, Elizabeth." the girl known as Eileen sighed to her companion.

"Do what?" Elizabeth asked one of her best friends, a thin sculpted eyebrow raised in quandary.

"Make sword play look so graceful, dance-like."

"That, I do not know how I do it."

"Elizabeth….Eileen….wait!!" The called girls stopped. "You forgot your quiver and bow! Yours was left from last week, Eileen!" The two brunettes grabbed their respective bows from the sole blonde when she reached them.

Eileen turned to her eldest friend with a questioning look upon her brow. "Why was yours there, Elizabeth?"

"Oh, I was just using the target in the backyard, nothing much."

"Hey, I've got my bow, why don't we practice right here?" Haley requested, bouncing on the balls of her feet.

"Alright." Elizabeth replied just before a drop of water hit her on the top of her head.

The raindrops quickly multiplied and soon thunder sounded and lightning filled the air as the trio of friends ran to Haley's cabin. Suddenly a bolt of lightning struck the path right behind Elizabeth. She felt a searing pain along her back before she heard the sounds of her two friends fall to the ground, and then there was darkness.

LS2: Well, what do you think? Remember, flames will be extinguished by the fire extinguisher right by my computer. REVIEW PLEASE!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Still only own three people and now their alternate identities, everything else belong to the wonderful J.R.R. Tolkien.

**Together Forever**

By: Lady Starlight 2

Blah, blah, blah. thoughts

Ch. 2

Darkness still surrounded her but it was fading slowly. A moan was heard, but she couldn't tell where it came from. "Aragorn, I think she's waking up." A soft and soothing voice whispered.

"What is your name, elf-girl?" a gruff voice inquired, taking no account into its volume.

"My name is…" she croaked, Wait a minute, did he say elf-girl? Elizabeth cracked open her eyes only to find three faces starting at her a few inches away from her face. "ACK!!" she yelped as she jumped a couple of inches off the bed, only to land on her back. A burst of white hot flame of pain erupted from her back at the landing. Elizabeth hissed in pain and clenched her teeth to prevent from crying out.

"Oh, Aragorn, Gimli, you two get out of here, and bring the two others while I tend to this." The two other men left leaving the two elves alone.

"What is your name?" Elizabeth asked, her vision was blurred from the pain but she could make out a green and light blonde blob in front of her.

"My name is Legolas Greenleaf." the male elf replied as he tended to her charred and bleeding back. Before he could say anymore two women appeared in the doorway and motioned for Legolas to leave.

The two females rushed over to the prone one on bedding of animal skins and immediately started asking if she was alright.

"Eileen? Haley? What's going on?"

"Well, that bolt of lightning that struck grazed your back and burned it severely. Somehow the lightning transported us here, to Middle Earth! Also, we are now elves, but not just any elves, we're our characters!" Eileen exclaimed jumping up and down in excitement.

"You mean the characters we made up when we were thirteen and into role playing?" (LS: No offense to people who role play, I used to do it a lot, but I grew out of it.)

"Yes, Elizabeth, we are no longer human but the people we created, the people we always wanted to be."

Elizabeth's pain subsided and her vision enhanced. She saw her two best friends standing side by side and noted that indeed, they had changed. "Llianna." She nodded to a raven-black haired, blue eyed elf. "You look good like that Haley. You too Eileen, or should I say, Angel?" Eileen, aka Angel nodded, her shoulder length brown hair swishing over her shoulder. She lifted her head and her deep blue eyes sparkled with happiness. "Should we stick with the background that we made up for our characters?" Elizabeth asked, worrying over whether or not their background would cause any discrepancies in this version of Middle Earth.

"We should be fine, they haven't killed us yet and I swear that Legolas keeps looking at me like he recognizes me so we might be safe." Llianna explained.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and let it out slowly. "Alright, let's go out and explain to the others, and if we die, it was nice knowing the two of you." She carefully picked herself up off the bedding and headed toward the bright sunshine outside of the tent entrance.

LS: REVIEW PLEASE!!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I didn't own LOTR for the last two chapters what makes you think I own them now? I do still own my three OC's though.

**Together Forever**

By: Lady Starlight 2

Ch. 3

"You know, those three elves look very familiar to me. One looks like my sister, but I'm not sure; the last time I saw her was several winters ago." Legolas remarked to his companions.

"Well, Prince of Mirkwood, it may be easier if we explain." an elf with dark chestnut brown hair that went down to her butt and curled at the bottom said, her dark blue eyes flashing a defiant silver in the sun. She and her two friends were wearing clothing similar to Legolas' but more feminine. "My name is Ellena, guard and friend to the princess." the elf introduced herself her eyes still flashing.

The female elf with shorter brown hair came into view. "My name is Angel, friend to the princess and sister to Ellena."

The last elven maiden came into the light her dark black hair shining. "I am Llianna, princess of Mirkwood and sister of Legolas."

"Llianna!" Legolas exclaimed before enveloping his sister in a hug. Turning toward the sisters he remarked, "I remember an Angel playing with my sister many years ago, but not an Ellena." Suspicion played across his face making his normally jovial face stony.

"I went by Lena at the time." Ellena retorted matter-of-factly.

"Ah, yes. I remember a Lena, but she was no guard, just an overprotective friend."

"I was a protective friend and that is why I became a guard, to better protect my sister and princess."

A gruff voice broke through the verbal tennis match that the two elves were playing. "Women shouldn't be guards, they are not strong enough. Leave the fighting to the men!"

"Is that a challenge, Master Dwarf?" Ellena replied, her voice carried no inflection, but the spastic movement of her eyebrow showed the three elves, Dúnedain, and wizard that she was barely holding back her rage. A nod from the red faced dwarf was her response.

"Oh, Ellena, don't challenge him!" Angel exclaimed.

"Hah, even your sister doesn't think you can do this." Angel only giggled at Gimli causing her sister to smirk, marring her features.

"Let's get this over with you sexist pig. You may use a weapon of choice, but first, what should the punishment be for the loser?"

"If you lose, you must give up your position as guard." The dwarf replied pompously. Legolas gasped slightly in surprise at his friend. It was an honor to get into the Mirkwood guards, but to lose your position or have to resign was the greatest shame of all. He almost hoped that Ellena wouldn't take the challenge; he would hate to have to take her position away from her.

The female guard pondered over the challenge for a moment before agreeing. "Alright, but if I win…hmm, well, we'll see." She stated as she unsheathed the sword at her side.

The mock battle began the moment the sword left its scabbard. Gimli grasped his axe (LS: axe…ax…why have the same word with two different spellings? It's like grey vs. gray) and started to slash at her with wide and powerful arcs. Ellena dodged most of them, but the first blood of the battle went to Gimli as his axe swiped the edge of her arm, but Ellena continued to dodge, never trying to attack. The dwarf lord was getting impatient at the lack of response from his opponent, "Why do you not attack?!" he shouted.

"Dwarf, you are strong, but you are also slow. That is your weakness." Ellena explained, continuing her defensive dodging. Soon Gimli was too tired and he stopped attacking for a second giving Ellena her chance. She changed her grip on her sword and positioned it under the dwarf's throat.

What the? Legolas exclaimed in his thoughts after seeing something glint off of Ellena's sword. The match was declared over and Ellena the victor before the elf removed the sword from under Gimli's chin, smiling all the while.

"What is your punishment?" Gimli inquired, his face downcast so his no one could see the blush of embarrassment burning across it.

"Your punishment, Dwarf, is to smile."

Gimli's head jerked up and his jaw met the floor. "Huh?"

"Your punishment is to smile, Master Dwarf." Ellena repeated. "Although we are warriors it does not mean that we should give up on life, love, and humanity. Friendship is the most important aspect in life, for when you die, you do not die alone. Your friends are with you to the very end." She added with smile lighting up her face. (LS: OMG, how corny was that?!! Oh well!)

"Where did you get that sword and hear that quote?" The prince of Mirkwood demanded.

"What, you mean this sword?" Ellena questioned, showing her sword to everybody. On the bright silver sword were three blood red roses with black stems, each one glinted softly in the sunlight.

"Yes, how did you get it? Only members of the Top Guard of Mirkwood were given those and one other than I were the only ones in there, but he died years ago! How did you get his sword?"

"I didn't." The female elf explained softly.

"The quote, what about his quote, where did you hear it?" Legolas beseeched, his voice growing in agitation and need.

"I didn't. You see, this is my sword, and that is my quote."

"How? How can you have Len's sword and know his quote…how can you say they are your own?" The agitation in the elf prince's voice was quickly turning into anger at hearing this charlatan say that his best friend's sword and quote were not his.

"Simply, because they are. I'm surprised that a ranger hasn't figured out this little puzzle yet." Ellena remarked, turning her head from a raving Legolas to a contemplative Aragorn.

"Hmmm…another name change?" He guessed, Aragorn then saw a sparkle in Ellena's eyes. "You're Len!"

"Right you are! I was known by three names, Ellena, Lena, and Len." (LS: Yeah, people I know it was very obvious but give me a break.)

"But…but, Len was my best friend and he died! How can you, a girl, be him?"

"Well, my Prince, Len never took off his armor did he?"

"No…" Legolas replied, a small spark of hope entering his voice as his anger started to melt away, replaced with the thought that maybe his friend hadn't left him behind.

"If you want more proof, I have plenty of memories. For instance, once training was over you would go out in the forest to a small clearing and practice your archery skills while I leaned against the old well and watched, is that enough proof?"

Legolas' only reply was to rush forward and give his old friend the biggest hug he could muster. "Everyone said you died, I thought I had lost you forever."

"I'm not dead, nor do I plan to be so for a long while. On the cheerier side of things we still do not know of everyone or what you have done." Ellena choked out once Legolas had released her from his iron-grip hug.

So the hour long retelling of how Gandalf, Gimli, Aragorn, and Legolas came to be there began.

LS: REVIEW PLEASE!!


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: For all you people waiting out there with pen and paper waiting for me to tell you that I own LOTR well, you'll just have to keep waiting because I don't own it, and it belongs to JRR Tolkien. Oh, I also don't own the song Reflection from the Disney movie, Mulan, it belongs to Disney.

**Together Forever**

By: Lady Starlight 2

Ch. 4

Four days, a battle, a bruised Gimli, and a smug princess, friend, and guard later, our friends were found taking a break for the day. Gandalf, as usual, had disappeared somewhere. "Llianna, have you seen Ellena anywhere?" Legolas asked, approaching his sister from behind.

"I think she went down to that pond we saw a little ways in the forest. Could you go and get her, we are about to leave." She replied packing up the supplies. Legolas quickly agreed, kissed his sister on the cheek and strided into the forest.

At the pond, a pair of blue eyes stared into its clear, mirror-like waters; the owner of the eyes was deep in thought before she began to sing.

Look at me,

You may think you see who I really am

But you'll never know me.

Every day, it's as if I play a part.

Now I see, if I wear a mask I can fool the world,

But I cannot fool my heart.

Who is that girl I see

Staring straight back at me

When will my reflection show

Who I am inside?

(LS: yeah, the whole song fit this but I didn't want to type the whole thing, lazy me! )

"What are you hiding from, why are you wearing a mask?" a voice asked.

"I'm hiding from the truth. I'm not an elf, and this isn't my world, but it feels so…right. Like, like I should be here, that this is my real home and I truly am an elf. Hey, wait a minute!" Ellena turned around only to find Gandalf staring right at her. "Oh, shoot!"

"Don't worry, Ellena, I won't say a thing." The wizened wizard clapped his age gnarled hand on her back, before leaving without waiting for a thank you.

Through all of this the two had a watcher, he moved silently but distracted as he was he didn't notice until it was too late that he stepped on a twig. (LS: Hehe, I have destroyed the feather-light footsteps of the elves! FEAR ME!!!) Immediately Ellena had her bow and arrow out, ready to fire. The bush the watcher was hiding behind rustled and he popped his head over the bush's branches just in time to see an arrow in motion, almost a foot in front of his face. "Woah!" he shouted, ducking, his blond hair flying. "Ellena, stop! It's me, Legolas, don't shoot!" desperation bled through his voice, Legolas hadn't forgotten how good of a shot Ellena was with her bow. Ellena lowered her bow slowly as Legolas came out of the bushes. "We're about to leave. I was told to come get you."

"Oh…alright." Ellena started to follow the rather fetching elf but paused for a few seconds to get a last glimpse at the tranquil pond where she had laid her heart and soul bare before catching up to the blond elf. "Legolas, just how much did you hear?"

"All of it. Who are you really? What are you?"

Ellena didn't respond to his questions, instead she stopped walking causing her companion to stop as well and look upon her intently. "Every day is like a dream to me, one that I never want to wake up from. Over the past few days I've come to know you better than I could have ever hoped, but I can't keep lying to you. This isn't my world, Legolas, I don't belong in Middle Earth, I'm really a human, not an elf. My true name is Elizabeth, my two friends and I were transported here during a storm and changed to be those of make believe characters we created. In our world, you and this world are nothing more than the creation of a writer, to us you are fictional characters come to life." Legolas remained silent whether out of respect or shock she did not know. "I didn't mean to lie to you so much, but I got so caught up in the excitement of being a part of an adventure and being alongside you that I forgot for a moment who I really was. I never should have let this masquerade go on as it should, I never should have fallen in love with you." She mumbled the last part and if it wasn't for his acute hearing he probably would not have heard it.

"You…you love me?" Legolas questioned, disbelief etched upon his face. He knew that he was considered rather nice looking in the elvin realm, but there were others that were definitely more handsome than him like Haldir or Glorfindel, so why anyone would choose to love him was inconceivable.

"You must think I'm crazy."

"Actually, I can't help but wonder how someone like you can love someone like me."

"Maybe we're just meant to be." Ellena replied, a blush creeping across her face turning it a lovely rose color.

"Maybe so…maybe so. Come on, they will be waiting for us." Legolas said, taking her hand in his. After a few minutes of walking they reached the others who noticed the entwined hands but didn't say a word.

LS: Read and Review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I'm not rich and lining my pockets with gold, so I must not own LOTR. However, I do own the OC's Angel, Ellena, and Llianna.

**Together Forever**

By: Lady Starlight 2

Ch. 5

Blah, blah, blah thoughts

Dark foreboding eyes looked around their camp-site, meeting with a pair of ever raging storms of blue. Those eyes challenged him before turning their stormy gaze to the two girls lying beside her whispering. Her eyes softened at her sister. Aragorn turned his dark eyes to the elf-maidens. Looking at the same girl as the other watcher his thoughts turned inward. Ellena has every right to be protective of her sister, she matches her namesake very well…Angel…" Aragorn knew that he had never felt this way before, not even for his long time friend Arwen. (LS: Yes, I know in canon that he loves Arwen but this is AU! I can do whatever I want!) The angelic elf named Angel, he had a soft spot for…no…she held his heart in her hands, to break or care for as she pleases. Tomorrow…tomorrow I'll tell her. Aragorn decided before sleep overtook him leading him into dreams of a certain elf-maiden.

The Next Day

"I'm going to scout the area ahead, Angel do you want to join me?" Aragorn asked. Smooth, Aragorn, real smooth. That was the lamest thing you've ever said.

"Sure." She replied running up to him, her brown hair floating behind her. Looking around she spotted nothing out of the ordinary. "Well, nothing is here." Angel said turning around, but something held her back. Looking down she noticed that Aragorn was holding her hand.

"Wait, Angel, I wanted to tell you something…well, a lot of things." Angel stood silently, curious to know what Aragorn wanted to say.

At the end of his explanation, she was silent, too many emotions on her face to tell what she thought. Feeling dejected Aragorn turned around, his head downcast, and started to walk away, stopping only at the sound of her voice.

"Did you really mean that?"

"Yes, why?" Aragorn replied, turning around to face her. In response she kissed him lightly on his cheek.

"Because I feel the same way." She whispered, her voice carrying on the wind. Reaching up, he touched his cheek where her butterfly kiss had taken place and smiled, truly smiled. "Well, we better get going, Elizabeth will be getting worried."

"What did you say?" Aragorn asked, his ears catching something.

"I said that we better get back because Ellena will be getting worried." Angel said, catching her mistake.

"That's not what you said, you said Elizabeth."

Angel sighed, "Alright, you caught me." She then proceeded to tell Aragorn everything; who they were, how they got here, everything down to that very day.

"Why didn't you tell us?"

"We were all afraid, even Elizabeth, about what was going on, that's why we didn't say anything. Do you still love me, now that you know who I really am?"

"Angel…Eileen, I didn't fall in love with your beauty, I fell in love with a quiet, good natured soul, who even if she looked like an Orc would still have stolen my heart. From what you have told me, you and your friends appearances may have changed but your personalities are still the same. Elizabeth is still a loyal and protective friend, a mother figure, and Haley is still a temperamental person whose personality changes like the tide." Angel's eyes softened and together they left with one heart fused together with love.

LS: REVIEW PLEASE!!


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the OC's. Does anyone else get really bored of having to put these things up?

**Together Forever**

By: Lady Starlight 2

Ch. 6

A day and a morning had passed, the afternoon sun shone down brightly in a baby blue sky upon two elves that were searching the woods for parsley for their companions' stewed rabbit and potato soup.

"Ha! I've found some!"

"Great, then we can head back, they better like this soup, we've only been searching for this herb for at least an hour! The soup would have been done and eaten by now without the herb!"

"Oh, is little Ellena tired?" Legolas teased.

"Yes, I am!"

The smile that was on Legolas' face fell. "Well, you shouldn't stay up all night; you should get some rest."

"I would but I stay up and keep a look out for anything while the rest of you sleep."

"You put too many problems on your shoulders; let someone else carry the burden with you."

"Who would want to carry it?" Ellena replied despondently.

"I'll help you carry the burden."

"You will?" Hope sprang into Ellena's eyes before it was quickly doused with reality. "My friends and I aren't supposed to be here, so I guess that I've been trying to protect them and in the end, only defeated myself."

"You haven't been defeated yet, and I won't let you be."

Ellena looked towards the blonde elf in contemplation for a moment before speaking again, "Elizabeth."

"What?" The Mirkwood prince queried, eyes filled with confusion.

"My name is Elizabeth." She smiled at him then walked away, missing the large grin that crept across Legolas' face. He now knew her real name.

LS: Yes, real short but I don't care. I was listening to "As Long As You Love Me" by the Backstreet Boys when I thought of this chapter. REVIEW PLEASE!!


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Ok, I've got a new cd of Latin songs that I exercise to and that's it, do you know what this means? It means that I am broke and thus do not own LOTR; however, my OC's cost nothing and thus I own them.

**Together Forever**

By: Lady Starlight 2

Ch. 7

It was one of those days, the ones where everything is so perfect that something bad had to happen, and happen it did. It started out like the sound of distant thunder, slowly getting louder. Four pairs of eyes turned and looked over the vast prairie land for the source of the noise. Spotting it their eyes widened. "Orcs!"

"Orcs? Alright, ladies don't panic now!!" Gimli exclaimed, his face a little paled from its usual red. (LS: Ok, I love Gimli to death, which is why I mess with him a lot! )

"Uh…who's panicked?" Ellena asked, raising an eyebrow.

Llianna and Angel looked at Gimli whose face was flushed in embarrassment. "Uh…hehehe…" (LS: LOL!! Sorry I had to do that, I couldn't help myself!)

"We'll meet them there, leave the supplies behind, we'll come back for them after the battle." Aragorn commanded, his voice ringing loud and clear over the tremor of marching orcs.

"….And that is why he is to be king." Ellena whispered as she dropped the supplies and tightened her sword to her side, her bow in hand.

Aragorn tossed Llianna and Angel a sword each. (LS: Anyone else remember the Fellowship of the Ring movie and he just has these swords for the Hobbits? Where does he get all those?) "You too hang back with Gandalf, but if need be, fight."

"Awww, why does Ellena get to have all the fun?" Angel pouted teasingly.

" 'Cause I'm older and a guard that's why." The elf responded, a twinkle in her eyes. She then caught up with Aragorn, Legolas, and Gimli.

"So, what do we do now?" Llianna questioned to the wizened wizard next to her.

"We sit and wait." Gandalf replied as he pulled out his pipe and started making smoke rings.

"Well…at least he didn't offer to do magic tricks." Angel mumbled.

"I heard that."

"…oops…" (LOL!!)

Ellena ran, her sword drawn and her hair flying behind her like a banner; its long strands whipping about like the dance of a flickering flame. Beside her jogged Gimli who smiled faintly at her which she returned in full. To her far left ran Legolas, with the speed and grace that only an elf could achieve. On her right was Aragorn, running like a great cat, both powerful and graceful. His lips were set in a fine line as he worried about the two female elves and wizened wizard that were left behind. They soon came upon the enemy which consisted of orcs, their number unknown, and a few scattered Urak-hai.

Chaos ensued when an Orc spotted them and yelled for attack in their wretched tongue. "Looks like we lost the element of surprise." Legolas said looking on at the approaching hoards of enemies.

"Well, we'll just have to make up for it." Ellena replied as she ran toward the Orcs. The others followed, their steps making little to no mark upon the ground whilst the Orcs made deep crevices in the soft ground due to their heavier bodies. Legolas already had three arrows nocked in his bow; they flew whistling through the air, piercing two Orcs and one Urak-hai through the throat. Gimli was using his height to his advantage and was hacking away at the Orcs' feet with his axe.

Ellena heard a growl from behind her and found herself face to face with a Urak-hai. She grinned, her grip on her sword tightening. She spun around quickly her hair twisting about her body becoming nothing more than a swirl of green, brown and silver. Suddenly, silver sprung from the tornado of colors and a cry was cut short. Ellena stopped her spinning, the head of the Urak-hai laid beside its body on the ground, motionless. The black blood of the Urak-hai glistened on the silver sword. She looked around and saw an Orc sneaking up behind Gimli. "Gimli, duck!"

The dwarf did as he was told and Ellena threw her sword, it spun through the air like a silver discus. The Orc fell dead; the sword had gone completely through its chest. The last of the Urak-hai and Orcs had been disposed of by Aragorn and Legolas so Ellena walked up to the Orc that still held her sword in his possession and wrenched it free from his chest.

Hearing the sound of water Ellena walked to a nearby river and took out a cloth. Bending down to the river bank she asked the river for forgiveness as she wiped the foul blood off of her sword and into its crystal depths. After everyone had cleaned their blades they walked back to where they had left Gandalf, Llianna, and Angel. What they saw when they reached the waiting ones left their breath in their throats.

On the ground was a Urak-hai, his arms, legs and head gone, Angel's sword sticking out from its stomach. "I see that you had some fun after all, Angel." Ellena joked.

"Sure did! Gandalf's fireworks come in handy to disguise an attack!"

"We should go; we've a lot of ground to cover." Aragorn quipped and so they set off again.

LS: I know that this chapter stunk, but oh well. REVIEW PLEASE!


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Still own nothing except the three female elves. Yey me!

**Together Forever**

By: Lady Starlight 2

Ch. 8

Night was falling as the company found a place to stay for the night. It was then that the girls noticed a large cut starting from above his left eyebrow all the way down Gimli's face ending at his chin. "Gimli, what happened here?" Llianna asked.

"Orc blade cut my face. No matter, it takes more than a cut to bring down a dwarf!" He exclaimed proudly.

"It will get infected if you do not treat it, Gimli." A soft yet stern voice said.

"Why would you care, Ellena?" The dwarf rebounded.

"I may tease you, Gimli, but that doesn't mean that I don't care. I care greatly for my friends, you Gimli, are one of them. So how about you let us fix you up." Soon Gimli was patched up and dark was the night, only lit up by the glow of the pale waning moon.

"Ellena, I meant to ask how you did that move." Gimli queried.

"It was the only thing that got me into the top guard. I can't really explain how."

"Well…I thank you for saving me back there."

"No problem," she yawned, her blue eyes becoming mere slits. "Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to sleep." With that she lay down and was out in a matter of seconds.

Angel nudged her in her side with her foot. "She must really be tired, she didn't even budge."

"She's been up every night watching over everybody. She deserves this rest." Legolas remarked.

"Every night?" Gimli questioned, looking towards the sleeping girl. A new light flickered in his eyes, that of respect for the female elf. "I'll take the first watch."

"And I the second." Legolas offered looking down at Ellena's prone form, a soft smile on his face.

Gimli noticed the smile and remembered the feelings of secrecy he kept getting from the others. "Alright, Ellena is asleep; tell me what is going on, the whole story." The four others looked to Gandalf in question, he nodded and they retold the story, bits and pieces being put in by the two males. A contented smile fell on Gimli's face at the story. "There, now I know what is happening. You two caught yourselves some very nice women." Looking at Aragorn's and Legolas' shocked faces he chuckled. "Aye. I might not be an elf with their sharp sight but I could see it clearly."

Angel blushed while Legolas and Aragorn looked away, fighting blushes down from their carelessness. Llianna let a crafty smile show on her face, she rarely had anything to tease Ellena about, but the fact that she was in love with her brother was very good teasing material, and another had just presented itself. Ellena had turned over in her sleep; tendrils of long brown hair fell into her face which was pale in the soft glow of the moon.

"You would never believe that she could cause so much harm, she looks so innocent." Gimli's gruff voice proclaimed.

Another smile crept across the princess of Mirkwood's face at this…group teasing. "None of us look deadly while we sleep. Gandalf, you just look like an old man, one who cannot possibly do any harm. Gimli, sorry to say this, but you look like a big bearded baby. Aragorn, Legolas, I can't say what you two look like but you couldn't look any more innocent than you do. Angel, I have to say that you look like a small sapling, easily broken." Llianna finished.

"I see you left yourself out." Gandalf pointed out.

"Yes, sister dear, why is that?"

Llianna looked around nervously.

"I think that she is afraid to tell us that she looks the same when she's asleep as she is awake; exactly like glass!" Angel proclaimed.

Llianna screeched at the sinister looks that everyone wore as they slowly approached her. Stormy blue eyes shot open as Ellena sprang up, an arrow already flying through the air. The arrow hit Gimli's chest plate, lodging itself in.

A look of shock passed over her face as she saw what she had done. She looked shakily at the surprised expressions on everyone's face as she backed up slowly. "Oh God…" she mumbled before she ran into a nearby forest with the other's staring after her in shock.

LS: READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: You are nine chapters into this thing, by now you should realize that I don't own LOTR!

**Together Forever**

By: Lady Starlight 2

Ch. 9

Legolas wanted to go after her, but a rough hand placed upon his shoulder stopped him. Turning he saw Gimli's face, Ellena's arrow in his hand. "Let me go after the she-elf." Legolas nodded his consent and watched as the stout dwarf jogged off to the forest that Ellena now occupied.

Gimli soon came upon a small clearing with a stream flowing through. The trees surrounded this place making a small alcove of stained glass with all of the deep colored flowers there, and in the middle of them, kneeling by the stream sat Ellena. Approaching softly he knelt beside her hearing her repeatedly mumble to herself over and over. Placing a hand on her shoulder, much like what he did with Legolas, he spoke. "It is alright, lass. I am not hurt, no one is angry. It's alright."

Ellena pulled away from him and faced him, tears sparkling in her eyes looking like crystal clear beads. "Everything is not alright, Gimli, you could have been killed!"

"But I wasn't, I'm still alive." Gimli replied trying to alleviate her fears.

A few tears trickled down her cheeks even as her stormy blue eyes, currently clouded in internal pain, blazed in fury. "This isn't a game, Gimli; this is war! If you get hit you'll die, you can't come back! We need to get serious, we can't play around. What happened back there could have killed you, and then it would have been all my fault! We can't keep doing this…" she choked out the last of her tirade as her sorrow overwhelmed her. Gimli comforted her until she calmed down and composed herself again.

"Are you ready to go, lass?" Gimli asked. Ellena nodded and got up, and together they left the forest.

It was just about dawn when they reached the others. Looking around Ellena grabbed her bow, "Since dawn is here and everyone is up we should go." She announced as she walked forward leading everybody back to their path.

Legolas walked next to Gimli and questioned him about Ellena. "She seems fine but there is a great deal of sadness around her." He remarked.

"Aye, she's a great warrior, she'd carry the weight of the world on her shoulders if she could, or she'd die trying."

"She should let us carry the burden with her." The elf-prince replied.

"Aah, she doesn't want to trouble anyone with the burden."

"She wouldn't be troubling anyone." Legolas stated, confused as to why the elf that had caught his eye was thinking that way.

"You and I know that, but she doesn't. Ellena needs you to help her, Legolas, whether she likes it or not." Legolas nodded in agreement before he caught up to the elven-maiden.

"Aragorn, do you think Ellena will be alright?" Angel asked.

"I'm not sure, why don't you talk to her." Aragorn replied. Angel nodded and ran up to her sister; Aragorn walked up to Legolas, tapped him on the shoulder and pulled him away whispering to him. Every once in a while, Legolas would nod and whisper back or shake his head negatively while Angel talked to Ellena.

The sun had reached midday and the company had stopped for a while. Gimli looked around and noticed something was off. "Where is Aragorn and Legolas?"

Llianna replied, "They went off somewhere and took Angel and Ellena with them."

Somewhere, specifically the woods (hehe)

The two males dragged their loves along by the hand to a clearing, much like the one Ellena went to after she shot Gimli except the stream was missing as was the abundance of misery in the air. "What's going on?" Angel asked, trying to keep up with the long strides of Aragorn. (LS: There, I said strides when talking about Aragorn. For the less intelligent people Strider…strides….get it?)

The foursome stopped and Legolas answered. (LS: Sorry about this but WARNING MAJOR SAP AHEAD) "We just wanted to tell you,"

"That you two are the most beautiful people in body and soul," Aragorn added.

"That we could ever hope for." Legolas finished, and then the two started singing an elfish song of true love. (LS: I was going to put a real one up here, but I couldn't find one and was too lazy to make one up.) Legolas and Aragorn went up to their respective loves and gave them a quick kiss and an "I love you" before the girls pulled away.

Glancing at each other, a knowing look passed and the girls began to sing the accompanying couplet. Silence reined, the two men speechless for a few minutes, before a broad smile broke out on each of their faces.

"The angels of the heavens could not have sung more beautifully." Aragorn said, Legolas nodding in agreement. The two girls blushed in embarrassment at the praise.

"We better go, Haley will be very angry if we do not return soon." Ellena said as they all shuddered at the thought. They soon left but something troubled her, the fact that she couldn't get herself to call Haley, Llianna.

LS: REVIEW PLEASE!!


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Did you think that if I owned LOTR that I would be living in a dorm and not an apartment? If you did, you would be wrong. I DON'T OWN ANYTHING BUT THE OC's!!!

**Together Forever**

By: Lady Starlight 2

Ch. 10

The small group soon arrived back to their temporary camp site and what they saw there they would rather have forgotten. There stood a red faced time bomb with black hair and smoldering eyes, her fingernails were tapping impatiently upon the broadsword that Aragorn had given her. "Where have all of you been? It's been hours." Her voice was strained, holding back a volatile temper.

"We were…" Angel started before she was interrupted.

"Zip it, Eileen!" Llianna yelled, cutting through her friend's explanation like a knife.

"My name is Angel, not Eileen!" Angel exclaimed. Just because her name was peaceful didn't mean that she had to put up with rudeness.

"You are NOT an elf, you are a human! You're name is Eileen!"

Legolas, seeing the taken aback expression on the gentle elf-maids face, tried his luck. "Llianna…sister…"

"DON'T CALL ME THAT!!! MY NAME IS HALEY, I'M NOT YOUR SISTER, AND I'M NOT AN ELF!! I'M A HUMAN AND ALL OF YOU ARE PLAYING IN SOME FANTASY WORLD!!!"

Through all of this Ellena was silent. Aragorn had some time ago stepped in front of Angel, blocking her from seeing the enraged girl. Ellena wanted to go up to her friend and slap her to shut up and get some sense in her, but Haley was on the warpath. A sacred name in Elvish fell from her lips as she looked on in shock that was when Llianna turned her gaze to her. Ellena stepped back, those eyes held hate, twin orbs of blue flame, seething in anger.

"YOU!!! YOU'RE EVEN TALKING LIKE THESE…THESE….THINGS!!! THIS WAS ALL YOUR FAULT TOO! IF YOU HADN'T FORGOTTEN YOUR STUPID BOW I WOULDN'T BE HERE STUCK IN THIS BODY!!!"

"It wasn't my fault, Llia…Haley…it was that storm that brought us here."

"OH NOW YOU'RE BLAMING THE WEATHER!! WELL, AT LEAST I KNOW THAT THE ONLY WAY I CAN GET BACK IS TO KILL YOU!!!"

Ellena was rooted to the spot, her eyes on Haley. "You're delusional!" Legolas exclaimed.

"I AM NOT INSANE!! I'VE FINALLY SEEN THE LIGHT!!" Her expression changed from that of anger to a sickly saccharine one. "Legolas, I'll take you with me, back to my home, I like you, but first I have to get rid of your little girlfriend." Her voice didn't change from its sweetness as she talked of killing Ellena.

Legolas clutched Ellena's shoulder and pulled her behind him, shaking his head, denying Haley.

Seeing his reaction the sweet face dropped returning to the enraged one. "FINE, I'LL KILL YOU TO GET TO HER!!" She raised her sword and prepared to attack when she fell to the ground, unconscious. Behind her stood Gimli, his ax still poised from where the base of his staff had hit Haley in the head knocking her out, behind him was Gandalf.

"We went searching for you after she erupted for the first time, but we couldn't find you. I am glad that we returned when we did." Gandalf said.

"So am I…so am I." Ellena mumbled, for even though Haley wanted her dead, she couldn't have attacked her to protect herself, she couldn't have attacked someone that was once a good friend.

LS: Yes, most of this was really corny; however, I just had a bunch of chocolate, I'm entitled to be corny. READ AND REVIEW!!


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Still don't own anything but the OC's.

**Together Forever**

By: Lady Starlight 2

Blah…blah…blah thoughts

Ch. 11

Once Haley had woken she found herself between two barriers named Gimli and Gandalf. The trek continued; Aragorn and Legolas stayed close to their loves casting glances at them as they walked, but their loves did not notice their looks, they were too busy watching their friend with concern. Ellena's eyes were troubled. Her head was going in circles thinking the same thing over and over, mainly about what had happened to her friend and why Haley wanted to kill her so badly. She felt a new weight fall upon her shoulder and she looked up to see Legolas looking down at her, his hand on her shoulder. He gave her a smile, the love and care in it giving her strength.

Meanwhile, eyes of blue fire glared at her "brother" and his love, muttering dark curses under her breath. Gimli looked at the elf in front of him. Hearing her curses he gripped his ax tighter. He was NOT going to let this wayward she-elf hurt the two elven-maidens who had calmed them all and brought to them long lost love.

Night soon fell and Gimli led Haley to a stream for water. The elf kneeled down to the bank and drank deeply, after quenching her thirst she lifted her head and stopped a gasp from forming. There in her mind a picture formed that of a giant eye of flame. A voice spoke in her mind telling her that it would send her home and make her human if she killed all of the others in their group, it would even send Saruman to help her. Haley quickly agreed. The two returned to the group and they rested for the night.

Morning came and with it, clouds of red. Stormy blue eyes watched them with worry. Something is going to happen soon, something terrible. Ellena thought.

LS: Review please!!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Still own nothing more than the female humans masquerading as elves. So no suing. You wouldn't get much if you did, not unless you like textbooks.

**Together Forever**

By: Lady Starlight 2

Ch. 12

Black eyes looked up from a blue-black orb. (LS: Yes I know it's rather early for an author's note, but Tolkien just says that Saruman's eyes were deep and dark, so I say that they are black eyes.) One hand, old and withered, was poised over it; the other hand was twisting a long white beard with a black streak around his fingers.

"Do you accept?" A whispery voice sounded.

"Yes my lord, Sauron!" Saruman replied, his eyes seemed to flash in the darkness before he grabbed his staff and seemingly melted into the shadows.

Elsewhere, the company had resumed their trek. Haley was still in-between Gimli and Gandalf; Ellena, Angel, Legolas, and Aragorn were walking ahead of them enjoying the silence yet wondering why Haley had not said anything today. Haley looked at them, a smirk on her face. She would be silent for now, but they would soon be the silent ones.

A strong wind picked up, carrying with it the battle cries of orcs, hundreds of them. A difficult battle followed, and at some time during the fight Haley disappeared.

The last orc fell as they looked around for the missing elf. Before anyone could utter a word of warning, a bright ball of light exploded in front of them causing dust to fly everywhere. Once the dust had cleared they looked upon Haley's scowling face, her eyes flashed a blood red. Behind her stood Saruman, his staff still glowing from the attack he released. A feeling of dread hung over the company; the final battle would soon begin.

LS: Yes, I know, it's really short, but the story is almost done, and the majority of the chapters are short anyway. REVIEW PLEASE!!


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: You are almost to the end and I still don't own anything but the OC's.

**Together Forever**

By: Lady Starlight 2

Ch. 13

The two evil ones smirked as a horde of orcs just appeared out of nowhere, Saruman's magic having transported them there.

The battle began, Gandalf fought against Saruman, and Ellena fought with Haley while the rest of the company fought against the mass of orcs.

Two swords clashed, one pair of stormy blue eyes looked into a pair of crimson ones. The owner of the red eyes smirked. "You won't hurt me, you wouldn't hurt a friend." Haley mocked, her eyes glittering in malevolence.

"You are not my friend!!" Ellena cried, pushing hard on her sword causing a gap to be formed between the two ex-best friends. A group of orcs rushed through the gap making Ellena lose sight of Haley. Looking around she saw Gandalf having trouble against Saruman, so she ran over to help. She nocked an arrow to her bow and let it fly just as Saruman unleashed a golden orb of magic at Gandalf. Somehow the arrow went through the orb and went straight through Saruman's throat, killing him. Gandalf deflected the attack, but instead of it flying off in a safe direction it went straight for Legolas!

Ellena saw what happened and ran faster than she ever had before and managed to push Legolas out of the way just before the orb hit her. Ellena's mouth opened in a silent scream as the pain hit. Her body fell to the ground, a golden flame covering her body before it flickered out. The others rushed over, as all of the orcs had run away at the sight of their dead master.

Gandalf looked to the unconscious Ellena, whose body was being held by Legolas. "This spell was meant to kill, she won't live much longer."

Stormy blue eyes opened painfully and looked at everyone, pain clouding her eyes. "I'm sorry everyone, I failed." She managed to choke out. She weakly brought her hand up to Legolas' cheek, caressing the soft skin and he with one hand held it there. "I love you, Legolas, I'm sorry." With that her hand went limp, she was gone.

"Ha! So the weak one finally died!" Haley's voice rang out.

Legolas' eyes blazed with fury, moving from the prone form in his hands to Haley. Gently putting Ellena on the ground he grabbed his fallen love's sword and attacked Haley, piercing her heart.

Haley smirked as she fell to her knees, Ellena's sword in her chest. "At least I'm taking that wretched elf with me." Then she too died.

"Now I've lost my best friend, and my sister of the heart." Angel cried, large crystalline tears rolling down her cheeks.

"She was your true sister, Angel. I have a confession to make…you see, originally the three of you were born here, as the same people you are now. When the One Ring was found again I sent you, your sister, and Llianna to another world so you wouldn't be killed in battle. Then I brought you back when we needed your help by way of that storm. That's why your life here seems so easy and familiar." Gandalf explained.

"So why was Haley, I mean Llianna so hateful about being what she really was?" Angel asked.

"Llianna never did like being an elf; she always wanted to be human." Legolas' soft voice explained.

"My friends, you have two choices…you could go on with your lives, or I could bring Ellena back, but in doing so kill myself." Gandalf said.

"No, Gandalf, do not do so. Although I loved Ellena with all my heart I will not let you die to bring her back."

Gandalf smiled and nodded, not saying anything. The group turned to bury Ellena's body but it was no longer there! Everyone save Gandalf believed it to be a side effect of the spell and they left the battle ground never looking back.

LS: Ok, if you like this ending you can stop reading now; however, if you like happy endings continue. REVIEW PLEASE!!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: It's the last chapter and I still don't own anything but the OC's.

**Together Forever**

By: Lady Starlight 2

Epilogue:

The war was over and the One Ring destroyed, killing Sauron forever. Gandalf had disappeared after the ring was destroyed and everyone was gathering in the Shire to celebrate the end of it all.

The hobbits were introduced to Angel and her story told. There was sorrow for a bit, and then broken by the need for happiness the party was started.

The sun started to set and the shadow of a figure crept over them from a nearby hill. They all strained their eyes to see who it was; just then the wind picked up and caused long hair to flow to the side of the figure.

A look of joy passed on Legolas' face as he leaped up and ran to the figure and upon reaching her he twirled her around and hugged her close. Legolas led the figure back to the others.

Once Angel saw her, she jumped up and hugged her sister. Aragorn and Gimli could do nothing but stare. "Ellena!" the two finally yelled as they enveloped the young elf in a hug. Once the happy meeting was over with along with the introductions, Ellena turned to Aragorn and Gimli.

"Gandalf wanted you two to have these." She handed them both a necklace of black leather and in the middle was a polished white stone. They knew what it was, the necklace would keep them alive and young like elves.

Days passed and Aragorn, Angel, Legolas, Ellena, and Gimli boarded a boat and sailed away to the Gray Havens and beyond.

Together forever.

LS: sniff It's over, I've had this story written for years and just never before had the time to type it up until now. I hope you enjoyed it. I wrote this purely for enjoyment so any comments on how horrible it was will just be ignored so don't bother writing any! If you didn't like it then don't leave a review. Thanks and much love to those who did like it. Ciao!


End file.
